Chika Shino
Personality Chika is a bright girl and tomboyish, she is very energetic and is very talkative. Chika talks with everyone in her class and has long conversations with the teachers. She have a jpop girl group named Sugarcube Lolipop, in this group, she does partnership with Sayaka Mizuki, Hinata Nozomi, Renata Figueira, Mizu Takara, Miyuki Hirasawa, Akane Tomoko, Akemi Tomoko and Ae-Jeong Kim. Chika likes to play with her fans and do jokes with them. Backstory Chika lives with her parents peacefully in Buraza Town, she was born there and have too many friends when she was a child, she played soccer with her neighbourhood friends. Chika's family have good financial conditions to put her and her younger siblings in a school. Chika have formed Sugarcube Lolipop with Hinata and Sayaka when they were children, they was having too much lessons to sing and to form a group. When Chika, Hinata and Sayaka started to study in Akademi High School, they made a campaign for more members. Appearence Chika has short light brown hair horizontally cutted in the front, she have reddish-brown eyes with skinny eyebrows. She wears the default female school uniform with blueish black pantyhose and greyish black shoes. Relationships Madoka Shino Chika is not very close to her mother, they sometimes shows affection to each other, but they doesn't do too much things together. Hiro Shino Chika is not very close to her father too, but when she was a child, she loved to be with him. Sometimes he plays with her, she seens to like it. Yuka Shino Chika is very close to her younger sister, they play together and do too much things together, Chika seens to have more affection with her siblings than with her parents. Satoshi Shino Chika is close to her younger brother, they talk and play videogames together all the time. She have a connection with him that no one can explain. Hinata Nozomi Chika and Hinata are childhood friends and classmates, they created with Hinata's cousin Sayaka the group Sugarcube Lolipop when they was kids. Hinata sometimes teases Chika because of her crush on Sayaka and embarrass her all the time, they are friendly and likes to spend time working on music. Sayaka Mizuki Chika have a deep crush on Sayaka since they was kids, she loves her with the bottom of her heart, but do anything to make her without this knowledge with fear of her rejection and fear of her long distance. Chika is very loveable with her but sometimes Sayaka doesn't understand it. Renata Figueira Chika and Renata loves to talk with each other, they have long conversations with each other and talks about everything. Chika was the only one to not think Renata is strange just because she is not Japanese. Chika was the first friend Renata had before enters the group. They have more intimacy with each other than with the other girls, even with Hinata and Sayaka. Mizu Takara Chika is very friendly with Mizu and really loves her like a sister, but sometimes she feels jealous because of Sayaka's care instincts with Mizu. Chika and Mizu likes to have long conversations and hear musics together. Miyuki Hirasawa Chika have a big fear on Miyuki, sometimes she have fear of having conversations with her, Chika have fears to receive Miyuki's scream rage. Sometimes, they have calmly conversations and talks about each other. Akane Tomoko Chika is more jealous of Akane than Mizu, Chika doesn't talk too much with her, because of Sayaka's clingy side with Akane. Chika keeps a long distance of her because of her jealous side. Akemi Tomoko Chika talks a lot with Akemi, they likes to prank each other and likes to laugh louder together. They seens to be best friends and are seen together all the time. Sometimes, Chika gave a bear hug on Akemi, trying to gain Sayaka's attention. Ae-Jeong Kim Chika and Ae-Jeong are not very close, they doesn't talk too much because they doesn't have what to talk about. When Chika can, she try to talk with her with random conversations. Gallery 2(2)Chika_Shino.png|Chika with casual clothes Shino_Family.png|Chika with her mother, her father and her younger twin siblings Purple_Concert.png|Chika performing with her group in a concert Portrait_Toast_2.png|Chika's portrait in game(by Hømøzygosis) Category:Females Category:Students Category:Toaster Sparkle's OC Category:Akademi High School Category:2nd Years Category:Classroom 2-1 Category:OCs Category:Teacher's Pet Category:Sports Club